That one weekend
by Adel Winterset
Summary: Hermione is back from Australia after getting her parents back in order. Will he be there to welcome her home, did that weekend mean anything to him, because it did her. Sure she should have written, but what does one say to the object of their affection...especially after the naughty things they did! She still blushes. Rated M for themes and language.
1. Since the last time we kissed

This little story I am not sure where this going yet, maybe some chapters but I am feeling more one-shot on this….who knows though. Anyway it came from listening to the Hey Violet song Brand New Moves. If any of you have ever had a one night or short lived affair that was super-hot but life got in the way, this is for you. Feeling out of my funk finally, I think because the sun is shining more and the weather is milder. I still miss London.

"Hermione darling we are so happy you are home. To Hermione" Mrs. Weasley raised her glass and everyone raised their glasses "Hermione" was repeated in unison

She took a deep breath before speaking, "Thank you everyone for coming, and thank you to Molly and Arthur for having this welcome home party for me. I promise I want to say hello to all of you and I apologize in advance if we don't get enough time to chat, but I am free for lunch dates…"

"Ahem after I am done training in my new recruit" chimed in Harry

"Yes boss" Hermione laughed and gave Harry a mock salute "I have missed you all so much but you all know I was needed in Australia. I am happy to report mom and dad are fine and will be fully moved in back home in a few weeks. They were just tying up some loose ends. Grant it I didn't expect to be away for a few years but we needed time as a family and I thank you all for loving me and being patient" at those last words a pair of gray eyes found brown ones "Cheers"

"All right everyone, dig in if you like" Molly announced gesturing to the buffet she created

He watched as the crowd broke up and she turned the eldest Weasley's to thank them again and hug them. She was missed by everyone here, but him especially. So they may have had one weekend together before she left, and not spoken since, but that weekend well….it was one for the ages. They had a connection, he felt it, and he knew she did too. He knew the moment he felt her eyes on him when he arrived tonight. She didn't give him a look of concern, or 'oh shit what is he doing here'; no this was a look of relief mixed with want and possibly sin.

Draco Malfoy was no idiot, he didn't believe in love at first sight or soul mates, or any of the other shit people threw out there to make themselves feel better about love or lack thereof. He had been on plenty of dates and slept with plenty of women, hell he had even had a yearlong relationship with Astoria, but no one could come close to her. He measured everyone against her.

Even as she chatted with Molly and Arthur she was keenly aware of his eyes on her. She also could filter out all the noise around her and zero in on his voice. She was thrilled he was here; she was hoping to see him tonight. She took it as a good sign that their time together had possibly meant something to him as well.

As she moved through the little gatherings of friends throughout the night, he never once sought her out, but she could feel his eyes on her, watching her, if she was honest it felt a bit like she was his prey and Merlin did she want to be caught. The longer he played this game the more turned on she became, the party was winding down and she had not seen Draco for almost ten minutes but she knew he was there, she could feel him. She was practically panting with lust and excitement she wanted him so bad. She walked to the edge of the garden where Molly had a beautiful table displayed with food and drink. Reaching for a small bottle of sparkling water she felt him behind her finally, his hands grazed her hips and he pulled her into him. She could feel his intentions, which made her shiver with lust all the more as he purred into her ear "Walk with me in the orchard…" it was not a request.

And now that I am here I am thinking short story….thoughts. Also side note I may eventually go back and edit Fix Each Other. Towards the end I was in a dark place and wrapped it up quickly….maybe too quickly. If I do I will let you know. Xoxo Adel


	2. I had a taste, now I want more

Thank you chainline and SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover for the vote of confidence! I want this little story to be fun and fluffy. Listening to some good fluffy music for this one and this chapter is from listening to Serious Craving by Ethel and the Chordtones. Also I do not own anything Harry Potter. – Adel xoxo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione took a sip from her white and green coffee cup eyeing Harry trying to stall. She had come into the office early, it was her first day but she wanted some time with Harry before she started.

"Hermione, answer the question…where did you wander off to Saturday night"? He smirked knowing it had to be a good answer if she was stalling

"Harry I don't kiss and tell" she said coyly not looking at him flicking an imaginary piece of lint off her pants

"Bullshit!" he laughed "If that were true, then how do I know that Krum likes to be tied up and called Daddy"

Her cheeks reddened a bit but not missing a beat she moaned "mmm Daddy" she gave him a wicked smirk

Harry's face turned sour "Dear Merlin don't ever do that again, you're only adding to my nightmares!"

She stuck her tongue out at him before saying "Harry it's new and I don't want to say anything yet without discussing it with him"

Harry rolled his eyes "Just give me a hint…is it a Weasley"?

Hermione's eyes watered as she had just taken a big gulp of, Harry's question surprised her causing the hot beverage to burn her throat "What! Why would you think that?" she gasped

"Well Charlie has mentioned how cute he thought you were, and that Ron really messed up" Harry watched for a reaction hoping it would clue him into who she had been with

Hermione smiled, well that's adorable "Ron didn't screw up, we just grew up. Besides I couldn't date or do anything else with his brother...that would be a bit weird."

"So who is going to be training me this morning?" she asked quickly changing the subject

He relented but this conversation wasn't over. Hermione was like his sister and he would always make sure whoever she was interested in was worthy, plus he loved teasing her "Well as Malfoy's out this morning, an emergency call early that sent him to Tinworth. I guess I will have Blaise and Theo help get you settled in."

Hermione arched an eyebrow "Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott" she questioned "Still running your adopt a Death-Eater program then?" she mused

"You know that Malfoy was my partner early on, and he has done a great job, he is one of our most senior Aurors, and my friend. They offer another perspective Hermione. Most Aurors try to think like a dark wizard but they lived it, from babies on" Harry lectured

She silently thrilled when she heard Malfoys name. During their pillow talk this weekend they had both mused that Harry might put Hermione and Draco together for training as Harry had so much trust in him, but now being faced with this potential could they be partners at work and maintain a relationship? It was still so young neither really knew.

xxx

Later on that evening Hermione lay in her soaker tub trying to turn her brain off, she forgot how exhausting it was to start a new job. She smiled as thoughts about her coworkers and her day flooded in no matter what she tried. She picked up her wine glass from the edge of the tub, Harry had been right about Blaise and Theo. She liked how easy Blaise was to chat with, and what a charmer, if she and Draco hadn't rekindled things, well let's just say she understood why he was so popular in school. And Theo who was quiet and observing but his brain was always working. When he did speak his smart, witty personality came through, he was a bit like Hermione herself. She set her glass down, closed her eyes and sank a little deeper.

She lay like this for a while until a voice said "Well how lucky am I?" she smiled hearing the smirk in his voice.

She cracked her left eye open a bit, he was leaning on the bathroom doorframe, his arms folded looking gorgeous still dressed from work. He walked towards the tub and crouched near the edge, leaning over to kiss her. It was sweet and gentle, he never did make it into the office and Hermione was excited to see him, she reached up wet hands and all, she slid them into his hair pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. She moaned into the kiss which inspired Draco to crawl over the edge, still fully dressed,sending water spilling everywhere. She giggled pulling away from his face to look at him, lusty grey eyes starred back.

"I brought dinner but it's going to have to wait" he growled capturing her lips again in an urgent kiss.


	3. Everything has changed

Everything Has Changed….

Hello anyone who is reading, thanks for the comments, Dramoine fans are the best! I am trying to not write for the sake of writing but take my time and wait for inspiration, well I had it with a little song that the adorable Ed Sheeran and his bestie TSwift sang together, also will be living out a Ryan Phillipe movie/fantasy here… love Adel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat her desk staring off into nothing while she waited for Harry to give the morning briefing. She was reliving last night with Draco and the bathtub. She couldn't help but smile and blush a bit, the things he did and said…well it made her want to find a broom closet. He had also brought some spicy curry with him, her favorite and they had a very competitive game of Exploding Snap, which she won.

She suddenly felt eyes on her and looked up instinctively to Draco's office. He had moved his desk so he could now see her whenever he wanted through his open door. He smirked at her and gave her look that clearly said "Oh you naughty girl, I know what you're thinking about….and let's find that broom closet" She blushed a bit more and turned back to her coffee and desk hearing him chuckle softly as she did.

xoxox

She found Draco in the training room; she had quietly entered without his notice. The shock of being told there was a serial killer that wanted to hunt down purebloods would shake anyone to their core, but to also find out your friend's father had been murdered, dear gods the stress made her want to go home and crawl back into bed. She watched him, so calculated and focused, watching him made her feel a bit sad, he had been fighting since he was a child, and yet so had she but not like Draco had. She turned her thoughts and decided to lighten the mood, she took her wand out and cast her spell, and Draco's body froze.

She walked up behind his petrified body and whispered "Hmmm an Auror caught off his game…you forgot the number one rule" she walked around to face; she let him mentally squirm for few moments before releasing him. He lunged at her and they crashed to the padded floor.

He hovered on top of her "Well I wasn't expecting a sneak attack right in the middle of the ministry, but from now on I will keep constant vigilance over you Auror Granger" he lowered himself closer to her and kissed her

She pulled back "How are you? How can I help?" she asked quietly

He lowered his face into her chest, he breathed her smell in slow and deep, she calmed his nervousness. It was the same at night; he couldn't stand the nights they slept apart. She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm scared for you" she admitted quietly with a small choke of a sob waiting for release

This made him look up "Nothing, I repeat nothing is going to happen to me" he stared at her so intensely he felt her shiver

She nodded and her eyes welled with tears. He kissed them away "Shhh, it will be alright. I have the famous Hermione Granger to watch over me and sleep by my side every night" he bent his head down and kissed urgently and deeply. He'd be damned if some crazy psychopath took him away from her, he was finally getting what he wanted. He had worked too hard to repair his family's reputation and win over the witch he wanted so badly.

"Excuse me"

Draco and Hermione pulled apart, the look of horror mirrored in each other, slowly turning to the left to see none other than the green eyes of Harry Potter. Draco jumped up and pulled Hermione to her feet seconds after him.

"Harry" Draco greeted him sheepishly

"Pansy is here, Granger…my office now" he turned and left the room

Draco smirked at Harrys retreating figure "Granger….holy shit you're in trouble" and he laughed at a still speechless Hermione

Xoxox

Hermione folded her hands in her lap, crossed her legs and then un-crossed them. Harry set a glass in front of her, she looked up

"Isn't it a little early for a Firewhisky?" she asked shocked

"No. Now spill" Harry said looking over the top of his glass as he drank his own Firewhisky

Hermione threw back her glass of liquid courage making her think about the night she and Draco first got together.

"Do you remember the night before I left for Australia to go find my parents?" she waited for the nod "well Draco had come to my going away party at the Three Broomsticks, you two had just started working together. Everyone spent most of the night drinking, well he finally gained enough courage to come over and talk to me. I don't think many of you noticed, and when I decided to leave Draco offered to walk with me. Well walking turned to talking and talking turned to kissing. Before I knew it, I was at his flat in London."

"I will say that yes the first time we were drunk, but the odd thing is Harry, I stayed, and the longer I stayed, I didn't want to leave" she looked away from Harry getting lost in her thoughts of that weekend. When she had gone home with Draco that night she had fully intended for it to be a one night thing, slay the dragon, add the Slytherin Sex God to her list of conquests. It started all hot and rough; she liked how he had pushed her against the large glass window of his open living room overlooking London, who would see their naked tangled bodies so far up. He was dominant, said the most luscious dirty things to her, and just straight up fucked her like a man who knew what he was doing! It was such a relief. When they were done they had fallen asleep on the living room rug that was so soft she had never felt anything like it. Hours later they woke and it was still early, having been drinking all night he made her a carpet picnic of snacks and they shared some sparkling water. They talked about her trip and why she was going. He shared his thoughts on spells and they talked through her plan. He shared why he became an Auror and how he was determined to make his family's name good again.

That was the start, she was lying on her side, arm propped to stare at him, and while he picked at the plate of cheese and fruit telling her his dreams…somehow everything changed. He looked so sweet, he was open and exposed for her and her alone. It meant so much to her that he could be vulnerable with her. That's what prompted her to climb into his lap, he made her want him. She wanted to be as close as she could to this Draco, this soft tender side of him. She wanted it all to herself. He didn't disappoint, gone was the rough, hard sex of the night before, this was quiet and slow. They looked into each other's eyes, and with intertwined fingers they came together. He had carried her to his bed and they slept for hours waking midafternoon. She was leaving the next morning and wanted to soak up every moment of him she could.

He had had a nightmare and Hermione kissed him, and held him tight until he calmed down. They had amazing sex in the shower. She taught him how to make his first Omelette after. They played chess and Exploding Snap, talked about their favorite books and anything else that would keep the looming morning away. When it got dark they went to bed but not to sleep. She was selfish and took as much of him as she could knowing this was the end. She didn't cry until after he kissed her, put her in the cab and stood in the street barefoot watching her go. She remembered thinking if I stay this could be something, but she had an obligation, no a need. She needed her parents, she wanted Draco.

"That's it he put you in the cab and let you leave!" Harry asked completely enthralled wit her love story

She smiled and looked back at him "No, not at all. I got off the plane in Sydney; I headed to baggage and was going down the escalator, I was dreading what I had to do and then I saw them…."

"What…who your parents?" Harry breathed

"Gray eyes waiting for me at the bottom of the escalator"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and so this is probably going to be the prequel to something else...story of the the Psycho pureblood murderer to follow, but I want to finish this one. I think the next chapter is going to be the weekend from Draco's perspective, you know Harry won't leave it at just Hermione's word.


	4. Waiting for the girl next door to

Waiting all my life for the girl next door to get a little dangerous…Body Moves by DNCE I love this song, actually I think I love Joe Jonas and his sexiness, but I love the lyrics referring to a drunken night of hot sex. So here is Draco's take and I think this will be the last of this little story. I will be expanding on the pureblood murderer. Thank you all for reading, I own nothing - Adel oh p.s JKR keep giving the President hell...we love it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat in the chair Hermione had just vacated. She had given him a small smile as they passed in Harry's doorway. Well she didn't look like she had been crying so that was good. He saw the empty glass on the edge of Harry's desk, picked it up and smelled it. Firewhisky. He placed the glass down closer to Harry, hinting he would take a shot as well. Harry obliged, but not once did his eyes leave Draco.

The silence was maddening, and Harry was obviously seething quietly.

Finally Draco spoke "I won't stop seeing her, I don't care how pissed you are at me. I won't"

Harry sighed "I finally know how Ron felt when I started dating Ginny. I am so conflicted."

"How so?" Draco asked curious

"You are my friend, former partner, and my best Auror, but I swear to the gods Malfoy I will kill you if you hurt her. She is more than my best friend and you know it"

"Do you honestly think I don't know that Potter" Draco spit at him

"All right let's hear it, tell me your side of things" Harry said raising his glass to drink

Draco smiled and looked at his knees, he couldn't help it, whenever he thought about Hermione he turned into one of those goofy teenage boys you see in the muggle movies. Basically a bumbling idiot who would happily follow her like a puppy for the rest of his life.

He looked up at Harry "I promise you that I never had anything un-gentlemanly planned that night. I simply wanted to talk to her, wish her luck and be on my way. But…." He trailed off, his eyes un-focusing "did you ever talk to someone and suddenly realize all the confused feelings you had had about that person all the time you had known them actually turned out to be not what you thought? I realized talking to Hermione that night that I had always had a crush on her, even when we were kids, I just couldn't express it. Have you ever had a taste of the sweetest, most forbidden fruit and then had to go without for a long time?" he looked at Harry earnestly

Harry smiled and blushing a bit "Yes, yes I have. I used to take out the Marauders Map every night while we were hunting Horcruxes. I would stare at Ginny's little dot, watch her roam Hogwarts. I swear in those moments I could feel her breath on my neck, remember what her skin felt like beneath me, hear the noises she…ahem" he cleared his throat blushing a little more "yes well I understand" quickly staring at his glass of Firewhisky

Draco grinned at Harry sheepishly "Yes well, I don't know what came over me but I walked Hermione from the Three Broomsticks to the apparition point and I didn't want it to end, so I kissed her and well we ended up at my flat…in London…for the next 36 hours." He watched Harry carefully; the vein in his forehead was not throbbing so that was a good sign. He wasn't going to even attempt to share with Harry how Hermione's girl next door persona was shattered that night, the things she could with her mouth was not the sort of things that good girls did. Harry didn't want to know how Draco told her how he wanted to own her pretty little pussy, or how she had screamed for him to fuck her harder. Was it hot in Harry's office, Draco cracked his neck and needed to cross his legs.

"So I know all this, and I don't need a recap on that. Tell me how you ended up in Australia. Lets' start there"

Draco sighed "Like I said forbidden fruit and all, I didn't want it to end, I also hated the idea of her getting off that plane alone but what could I do? I met Blaise and Theo later that morning and I told them about this goddess I had met and how it was looking as if it may be over before it started. Blaise being the damn romantic suggested a grand gesture and before I knew it I was at the Ministry requesting an International portkey. I needed to get there before her"

"So Blaise and Theo knew about Hermione? How the hell did this get hidden from me?" Harry asked incredulously

"They didn't know it was Hermione. To this day they still refer to her as the goddess without knowing who it is" he smiled

Harry laughed "And now they sit next to her"

Draco nodded

"So what happened in Australia? Why did you two separate?" Harry was genuinely curios now

"Well to say she was surprised is not doing justice" Draco looked away from Harry and he took a drink of the Firewhisky. He would never forget the look on her face and how when she reached him she flung herself at him sobbing and kissing him. Everyone starred and he could have cared less. She would never have any idea how his heart leapt into his throat choking him as her saw her coming down the escalators, it took her a moment to see him. Merlin, she was so beautiful.

They spent the next two days together, watching her parents from afar, planning the moment she would approach them. They also spent plenty of time in that king sized bed in her hotel room. And Draco told Harry about the planning, not the sex, and how finally they could avoid it no longer. Hermione needed to do what she came to do, and he had to go back to work.

They parted as friends, to keep things simple, with a promise to get to in touch when the other was in Britain or Australia. They knew it wasn't fair to try to have anything long distance, how could it have ever worked?

Draco continued to tell Harry the story while seeing it all so clearly in his mind "And I came back home and she stayed. We didn't call or write, because it would have made it harder, and also I think we both knew we would either be sad or just fight with each other out of frustration. I tried to move on, you know I did, but it was her Harry, she's the one. And when the time is right not only will I ask her father's permission, I will ask for yours as well."

Harry smiled "I'm not mad. Just keep it out of my office." Harry stood up and came around his desk, Draco stood as well. With his hand on his shoulder he looked at Draco and said "We have been childhood enemies, and now friends. You have saved my ass more times than I can count, you are a good man Draco Malfoy, you have brought honor back to your family name and if you can handle Hermione and her stubbornness, if you can love her at her worst and be there at her best, you will always have my permission" and in true bromance fashion they hugged. Draco was so relieved, he knew they would have a hard time being together if Harry didn't approve, he was the brother Hermione never had.

He left Harry's office hands in his pocket whistling. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Catching Hermione's stare he winked at her and she visibly relaxed. He went to his desk to finish his report from interviewing Pansy.

What they didn't realize was Blaise had caught this whole quiet exchange, and something shifted into place in the romantic Italians brain…the goddess!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I think this is it, this little fluffy prequel that wasn't meant o be a prequel is done. As always I post my playlist in Spotify. Until next time lovers - xoxo ADEL


End file.
